Kasai Kanei
Kasai Kami is a character from the world of Sole, a place filled with magic. He is something known as a Divine, a human born with the magic of a long dead god, because of this he is extremely powerful having a base magic power level of around 500-1500. Where as normal humans only have base power levels of around 50-600, the highest ever recorded in a human was 2000. The highest recorded in a Divine was during the Great War, it was around 20,000. Kasai serves as the main male protagonist in Heroes: Rising to Heroes: Ragnarok Appearance Kasai's is a average height young man who is very toned due to intense training and being born a Divine. He tends to wear no shirt keeping his upper body exposed and norrmally only white trousers and black shoes. During Heroes: Rising he gai ned a huge scar on his chest, but because of his advanced healing he was able to live from this attack. Although it did stay with him for the rest of his life. During Heroes: Genesis he began to wear a black tanktop with a yellow trim, although this was destroyed during a battle. Personality Kasai is very laid back but he can become angry quickly, he is some what hot headed, during Heroes: Ragnarok he began to control his rage as he was able to enter a new form of Drive Magic with it. Around Sarah Williams he is very calm and can act like a hyper active teen, but can also be extremely loving. He is very protective over his friends and family, even gaining the power of a god when someone attacked his child. History Not much is known about Kasai's past apart from that he used to play with Sarah Williams when they where much young. After Sarah went missing Kasai's became more secretive and stayed to himself, he now has trust issues with people. During the second Ragnarok Kasai finally gave up in a battle and fell to his knees, he smiled one last time at his friends with a tear running down his face and then screamed into the air Magic and Abilities Fire Magic *'Divine Flames ''' - Kasai is a user of a legendary magic known as Divine Flames. Not many people are ever born with this type of magic. Kasai is the second person ever to be rerecorded with having Divine Flames. '' *'Flaming Breath of the Fire Divine ''' - Kasai creates a aura of flames around him which he sucks into his mouth and releases in a huge destructive blast. '' *'Burning Wing of the Fire Divine ''' - Kasai punches forward with his arm(s) and sends a huge projectile of fire towards the selected target. '' * Flaming Judgement of the Fire Divine '- Kasai surrounds his body in flames as he sends a huge raging bolt of flames towards the selected target. *'Basic Fire Attacks '' - Kasai can also simply attack with fire around his hands, feet, elbows and knees. Or can chuck fire at his enemies. '' Advanced Fire *'Astral Flames ''' - A blue version of his Divine Flames, these allow greater movement and power. '' *'Astral Dragon Flames ''' - Once Kasai joins his power with Rhys Arashi they both become Astral Dragons, this fire acts exactly the same as his normal fire just blue in colour. '' *'God Flames ''' - Just like his normal Flames, these flames are Orange in colour and act like his normal fire. Although this time they are supported with orange lightning, which is a form of pure energy. '' Drive Magic *'Maximum Drive ''' - This is a form that anyone can achieve after training, becoming extremely powerful or reaching enough power in an emotional state. For Kasai his Maximum Drive is Rage. Kasai's eyes become red in colour, as well as his flames and his canines become elongated. If someone reaches their Maximum Drive with an emotion, they can only use Maximum Drive when feeling that emotion. This however can be overcome with training.'' *'Half Drive ''' - This is a sub form of Maximum Drive that doesn't require the emotional state needed to activate Maximum Drive. It tends to be much weaker; For Kasai his flames become Red like his Maximum Drive, but his eyes do not become red and his canines don't become elongated. '' *'Divine Drive ''' - This state is only able to to reached by a Divine, their magic becomes golden in colour and they become much stronger. Kasai's Divine Drive allows him to half the magical power of the person he is fighting and add their power to his own, making him much stronger. '' *'Astral Drive ''' - Only people who have been chosen by a God to be their champion can achieve such a state, their magic normally becomes a blue/green in colour. '' *'God Drive ''' - Only Demi Gods can achieve this state and even then they need to be aided by their family and friends, who need to give him a large amount of their power to activate. '' *'Insanity Drive(s) '- By giving up different levels of his Sanity Kasai can gain the power of the God of Insanity. Sub Drive Magic *'Astral Dragon Drive ''' - Once Kasai and Rhys Arashi join magical power, with the guidance of Thoka, they gain red dragon scales down their faces and body and their magic becomes blue much like Kasai's. '' *'God Dragon Drive ''' - Once again Kasai and Rhys join their magic, but this time only Kasai gains the power. Much like last time he gains red scales and his flames become blue, but like his God Drive he also gets Pure Fire. '' Ultimate Spells *'Ultimate Power ''' - A magical spell so powerfull it is said to be able to destroy a whole Island.'' *'Genesis Maximum ''' - Everyone gives Kasai some of their magical power, which he uses in one destructive blast causing major damage to the surrounding area. '' Time line *27th of August: 6783 BR (1997 our time) - Born *6789 BR - First met Sarah and became friends *July: 6801 BR - Re-Met Sarah after saving her. Battled against Kage Akuma the Divine of Shadows while he was being controlled by Millennium. *27th of August: 6801 BR - Kasai turns 19 and is attacked by Millennium on the same day, He and Sarah go train. *15th of February: 6809 - Kasai is 27 and finds out Sarah is pregnant with his child. *16th of February: 6809 - The Second Ragnarok begins, the year is changed to "Ragnarok" although the month and day stay the same. Kasai battles against the forces of Darkness and Millennium only for Kurai to be awakened, Kasai is trapped in an alternative universe. *16th of September: Ragnarok - Kasai breaks out of the alternative universe and defeats Kurai. The year is changed to "1 AR" But yet again the date and month stay the same *17th of September: 1 AR - Adeen Kami is born. (More coming soon) Trivia *Kasai has 6th highest base power being under; Kage Akuma , Akarui, Slayer, Chitose and Kurai. Kasai's being 1500 by the end of the Ragnarok. Kage's being 2000 by the end of Ragarok. Akarui's being 15,000. Slayer's being 20,000. Chitose's being a huge 200,000. Kurai's being the strongest being at 500,000,000 at its base. *Kasai is the main male protagonist of Heroes: Rising to Heroes: Ragnarok. Here is the cover to Rising,Requiem and Genesis; *These are his reported stats as of Heroes: Rising. *There are his reported stats as of Heroes: Requiem. *These are his reported stats as of Heroes: Genesis. *These are his reported stats as of Heroes: Ragnarok.